


Burnt Cookies

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Admin O: Give me your author’s note.Admin R: “Because I felt like it.”





	Burnt Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Admin O: Give me your author’s note.
> 
> Admin R: “Because I felt like it.”

“Nnngh” You groaned as you rolled over in bed. Squinting your eyes the glare from your phone told you it was 6:45am. Your head throbbed from last night’s wine overload. You groaned again as your hands fumbled for the aspirin and water bottle you kept tucked in your nightstand. You threw four pills back and gulped the water. You’d gone overboard yet again and you wanted to smack yourself silly for it. You had known you had to get up early today to start baking for your niece’s school banquet. You’d promise to provide all the desserts. You stumbled into the bathroom and sighed in relief as you emptied your bladder. You rested your forehead against the cool porcelain wall in front of you. It took all of your willpower to shove yourself into the shower, but a rewarding stream of icy water soothed your aches. By the time you got out, your headache had begun to subside and you were ready to start baking. At least, you thought you were. It took only five minutes in to organizing ingredients to realize you never went shopping yesterday and were out of flour. Groaning, yet again, you threw on your coat and boots to trek to the corner store. You glanced out the window on your way to the door you halted. It had snowed again, at least another foot. You’d be lucky if you could even get the door open at this rate. You kicked it in frustration and heard a yelp of surprise. You yelped in surprise yourself and yanked the door open. Your neighbor from next door nearly fell backwards into your foyer stiff as an icicle.

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay! What were you doing?” You looked outside as you helped him up, even through his gloves you could tell his hands were freezing. “Come in, come in!” You dragged him through the doorway into your house and closed the door. It was apparent that he had been shoveling a path for you after the snowfall. But why had this idiot stayed outside!? You guided his frozen form into the living room and plopped him on the couch, hitting the switch on your space heater as you did so. “Hongbin-ah, are you insane? Its so cold out!” You were pulling off his gloves and scarf for him, directing his frozen digits to the warm stream of air coming from the heater and clucking like a mother hen. “S..sssorry N…noona” He stuttered as you rubbed his hands between yours. It took a few moments before you realized what you were doing, you blushed nearly as scarlet as Hongbin when you realized how close and intimate you were acting with him. You dropped his hands and scooted back in your seat. There was a moment of awkward silence. “I, uhm, I’m out of flour and I need to do some baking. Did you want to join me on my trip to the store?” You asked hesitantly. His eyes lit up, not unlike a Labrador puppy’s, and he nodded. You stood up as he rewound his scarf and put his gloves on.

You both paused at the biting cold as you exited the house. “Thank you for shoveling the walkway Hongbin-ah, it is really sweet of you.” Your hands were shoved in your pockets as you walked down the sidewalk together. You had forgotten your gloves in the excitement, but the pockets to your peacoat kept most of the chill away. Hongbin was a few steps behind you, bracing himself against the cold. You looked back a few times to see his face scrunched in an adorable way against the wind. You turned around and walked backwards, grabbing his sleeve playfully. “Come on slowpoke! I need to get baking!” A scarlet blush rewarded your teasing and your face began to mirror his own, this man is beautiful you thought and giggled aloud to yourself. “Noona! Your hands!” He gasped. You had forgotten that you weren’t wearing gloves. “Here” He says, concern etched in his face and voice before taking his own off and shoving them over your hands. “Hongbin-ah” you exclaimed, “But you’re already so cold! I’m alright really!” You tried to put one of his gloves back on him but he refused. You reached the store while still struggling and entered with a flurry of snow. The Ahjumma behind the counter smiled at your antics and you couldn’t help but blush at how it looked. You quickly grabbed the flour and handed over the money to the Ahjumma.

Hongbin grabbed the bag handles before you could take them and opened the door for you. “Stay warm!” came the call from the Ahjumma. You rushed out hurriedly. “Hongbin-ah, let me carry that! You aren’t wearing your gloves now!” He held the bag further away from you. “Let Noona help!” You tugged on his free arm. “Here” you said, you grabbed his hand and shoved it into the glove along with your own. It was tight, but you could feel how chilly his hands were getting. You pretty much hugged him to grab the bag and put it in your adjoined hands. Both of you couldn’t look at the other, but at least it was more comfortable that having his hand exposed to the cold. Luckily he didn’t seem opposed. You slowly unlocked your door and Hongbin hesitantly asked to come in. You answered by swinging the door wide and gesturing towards the kitchen. “Would you like some cocoa?” He nodded with a small smile and followed you to the kitchen as you put the water on. You pulled out some cookies from the jar on your counter and set them on the table between you. “So why were you sitting on my stoop this morning?” You took a small nibble of cookie while Hongbin turned the brightest shade of red and mumbled under his breath. “I’m sorry?” He coughed nervously before speaking up, “I got locked out of my house I was waiting for the landlord to return”. You started to giggle. He seemed to get upset and went to stand but you grabbed his arm and told him to stay while you pulled open a drawer in the kitchen. You pulled out a key from the tenant before him. “You should have knocked. I have a key to your place from the last resident. If it happens again just come on over.” As you turned pink yet again you cursed internally. Why couldn’t you just be normal around him!? You fumbled with the kettle as you poured the cocoa and immediately handed him a cup “Careful, it’s hot!” you exclaimed as he immediately went to take a sip. “Here…” you reached over the table to stir in some cream to cool it off. Ugh! You had to stop treating him like a child, because the thoughts you harbored about him were anything but motherly.

You turned and began to gather ingredients on the counter as he sipped his cocoa. You reached for the mixing bowl above the stove hood, but found yourself unable to reach. You tried to play it off and went in search of your other bowl, but it was nowhere to be found. You reached again, only to step back into a warm body when you couldn’t reach. Hongbin’s long arm stretched above your head to grasp the bowl and set it on the counter. You smiled up at him and set to creaming the butter and sugar together. “Can I Help?” You nodded shyly and asked for the vanilla and eggs. Hongbin acted as your personal fetcher for items out of your reach and even started doing dishes as you put thm in the sink. It was a comfortable feeling, having him working next to you and in such good spirit. You laughed as you bumped into each other in the small kitchen. Hongbin had shed his coat and sweater and rolled up the sleeves to his button up. Why he had chosen to shovel in such an outfit was lost on you, but you liked it. The heat of the oven warmed up your small rental house and everything smelled of sugar cookies baking. You had started on the double chocolate chip when you felt Hongbin’s finger across your cheek. “You had chocolate…” was his shy explanation. You held up a spoonful of cookie dough for him to try. He took it willingly and the happy smile with squinted eyes told you it was approved. You finished putting the spoonfuls on the cookie sheet and slid it into the oven. You set the timer for eight minutes and turned to smile at Hongbin. “Thanks for all of your help”. He smiled back at you and hesitantly stepped forward.

“Hongbin-ah?” You questioned as you looked up at him. Slowly he raised his hand to tilt your chin up and licked a smudge of chocolate off the corner of your mouth. You both turned pink, but he held your chin and you quickly gave him a peck on the lips. You tried to turn away in embarrassment, but he wrapped his arms around you. “Please, let me hold you, I’m so cold.” You melted at the words. You stepped back into him further. His warmth enveloped you and the sweet smells of baking made your head swirl. His mouth came down to meet yours in an earnest kiss; soft and sweet and tasting of cookies. “Mhmm” came the sound deep in your throat. He gently pushed you against the counter with his hips; your hands snaking into his hair, flour sifting down between you. It was gentle and loving. You could feel yourself melt into his form until you couldn’t hold yourself up anymore. His warm hands traveled from your waist to your thighs and lifted you to sit on the counter as he licked your lips, begging for entrance. You complied and his tongue entered smoothly without a hint of the hesitance he showed before. Your hands travelled from his hair to pull the shirt from his trousers, your hands snaking up his abdomen to be surprised and delighted at the chiseled curvature beneath. His mouth travelled sloppily lower to your neck as you unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it down his shoulders. “Ah~!” you exclaimed as he nipped lightly, leaving a trail of red marks down to the collar of your shirt. He pulled you closer and you could feel the need building in him between your legs. Your hand snaked down to palm him as he removed your shirt. He gasped in surprise and nearly jerked away.

“Don’t! Don’t leave me. Hongbin-ah, I want you” He turned red again, but came back to your tentative fingers on his chest. Our lips met again and he growled in need. Ripping his lips from yours he picked you up, walking you to the back of the house, “Which door?” A whimper escaped your lips as you pointed to the left, “that one”. He kicked the door to open it and set you on the bed gently. Crawling over you to press you onto the bed, his surprisingly muscular arms beside your head as he bent to kiss you again, you were in heaven. His gentle heat pushed into you and you bucked against him. In the distance you thought you heard the cookie timer, but you didn’t care. “Please Hongbin-ah, I need you”. You fumbled at his belt and he pulled back, you feared to leave again, but he smoothly removed the offending garment and shed himself of his slim fitting jeans. His boxers slid over your own pants as he slid back over you. Your hand grasped his firm ass as he ground against you, but not roughly. His hands smoothly undid your pants and rid you of them with your panties. You shuddered at the sudden cold but a hand cupped you and your body took on a warmer rhythm. He palmed you as you rolled into him, his fingers soon finding a sweet spot on your clit to massage. “I can’t hold on much longer darling” he said panting as you let out small sounds of pleasure. “Then don’t”. He groaned aloud before shifting his tip to your entrance. You nearly screamed with relief as he slid himself into you. Inch by inch you took him in as his hands explored your body, one supporting his weight via his elbow and the other massaging your breast. You were stretched to full, almost bursting and his slight, controlled movements in and out had you bucking wildly beneath him. “Hongbin!” you gasped as he shifted his weight to both elbows and began to thrust in earnest. His lips captured your own and you were thrown into a world of warmth and sensation as he pumped in and out of you. His lips travelled to your breast as you felt the frustration inside you build to a peak. You shouted his name as you came around him, but he wasn’t done. He pumped harder and faster as he felt your body with his lips, causing you to come again before he himself gave in to temptation, your walls tightening around him, milking him of his self control. A shudder ran through him as he collapsed to the side of you, pulling you with him into a warm embrace. “I’ve loved you since I first saw you Noona” he muttered in a contented voice. “So did I, Hongbin-ah, so did I”. You sniffed delicately, “Oh crap! The cookies!” you giggled. He jumped up in alarm and rushed to remove the burning articles fromt eh oven. “Noona… I think we need to bake another batch.” You smiled and let out a full out guffaw, “Hongbin-ah, I’ll bake with you anytime.”


End file.
